


finals

by shyna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Finals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Steve Rogers is a big puppy, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/pseuds/shyna
Summary: stressed out bucky is soothed by steeb. art by @criticalamur on tumblr <3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	finals

Bucky sighed dramatically as he dropped his messenger bag off at the door, not bothering to lock it. It was sometime late in the afternoon. Bucky had lost track of time when he planted himself in the library and came back home late. 

  


After clearing the coffee table, he pulled out a mountain of textbooks and notebooks and dumped them onto the small surface, wincing at the loud bang they made. 

  


He began to study, flipping through the books and finding his place before he resumed his notes. 

  


For the first hour, Bucky found himself developing a rhythm of how he’d revise, writing down bullet points on one side of flashcards and jotting down a summary on the other side, but once he noticed the sky begin to go dark, he found himself growing more and more tired. 

  


He distantly heard his phone buzzing but ignored it, getting up and walking around to wake himself up. Bucky decided to go to the kitchen and make himself a strong coffee, trying to guarantee that he wouldn’t fall asleep. He trudged back to the living room and plopped himself down on his couch and forced himself to start studying again. 

  


After another hour, Bucky was beginning to get frustrated. He was getting stuck on the equations for his Number Theory class and his head was killing him. That was when he heard the doorknob jingling and pounding on the door and began to panic. 

  


_ Oh great, just my luck to be fucking robbed and murdered and kidnapped the week before my college finals.  _

  


He called out cautiously, “W-Who’s there?” More pounding came, followed by a, “It’s me, honey. Open the door, please.”

  


Bucky sighed in relief when he heard Steve’s booming yet calming voice. He got up to unlock the door, smiling, but it quickly turned to a frown once he saw Steve’s expression. 

  


“What’s wrong? Come in, sit down,” He said as he stepped aside to let Steve’s brick house of a body in. 

  


He closed the door and turned to see Steve standing in front of him, a worried look on his face. He reached out and cupped Bucky’s shoulders, caressing them soothingly. “What’s going on, Buck? You didn’t pick up your phone or answer any of my texts.” 

  


Shit. The buzzing. That’s what that was. 

  


“I swear that wasn’t on purpose. I put it somewhere because I’ve been trying to finish this review packet for my Number Theory class, ‘cause finals are coming up next week, and I’ve got a late shift tonight since Nat cancelled last minute and- just-  _ fuck.  _ I’m wasting so much time.”

  


Bucky paced nervously in front of Steve, collapsing on the couch at the end of his hysterical rant. 

  


Steve approached slowly as if he was trying to draw near a timid animal. Bucky’s shoulders began to shake and small puffs of breath were barely heard from where his face was crushed into a decorative pillow. Steve laid a warm, comforting palm on the small of Bucky’s back, caressing. That alone made Bucky break out in tears, his entire body twisting no doubt uncomfortably to clutch onto Steve’s crouching figure. 

  


  


  


“Oh, bunny. You’ve been working too hard, you know that?” Bucky sobbed into the thick blue hoodie Steve was wearing, dampening the fabric. He sniffled, trying to even out his breathing from how he was struggling to take in air as much as it was being forced out of him. God, he hadn’t cried in so long. Steve allowed Bucky to cry, knowing he’d tire himself out soon, meanwhile maneuvering them onto the couch so Bucky was curled up on top of him. 

  


  


  


Steve continued to soothe the sobbing boy, caressing his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear until the shaking ceased and Bucky’s breathing evened out. He moved slowly, sitting up and draping Bucky over his lap and wedged his arms underneath his body, preparing to lift. 

  


  


  


Steve mentally counted to three and lifted Bucky easier than he expected. He frowned as he thought about how light Bucky looked lately. That’d have to change. 

  


A socked foot pushed open the door to Bucky’s bedroom, and Steve gently laid him down before pulling out the sheets underneath him and piling them on top of the sleeping figure. Once the tedious process was done, Steve sat on the side of the bed and watched Bucky sleep. He’d been so stressed and frantic lately, it was refreshing to see him look relaxed and carefree for the first time in a while. Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, preparing to get up.

  


Bucky’s eyes peeled open and instinctively his arm flew out to grab Steve’s wrist. Steve looked back at Bucky, worried. Bucky only tugged on his wrist. 

  


“Stay, please?”

  


Steve smiled warmly at Bucky’s tired, tear-streaked face before giving up his plans of cooking dinner for the both of them and stripping to his boxers. He climbed in beside Bucky’s surprisingly cold body and pulled him into his bare chest, lulling him to sleep. Studying could wait until tomorrow. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> love u! thanks to @criticalamur on tumblr for the art and inspo for this <3 my tumblr is @shyna-io :D


End file.
